This invention relates to a drawer seal that increases the effective storage space for a given cabinet height.
Cabinet drawers, such as those used to store medical or dental instruments, have been provided with seals to keep dust, airborne bacteria and similar contaminants out of the drawers when they are closed. Typical cabinets of this sort have used a flexible seal, mounted on the cabinet case, around the entire periphery of each drawer. This provides an effective seal, but in typical installations, which may include two or more drawers above one another, partitions for mounting the seals must be provided between the individual drawers. This decreases the effective storage space for a given cabinet height, which is a drawback in certain situations.
For example, in modern dentistry the dentist and his assistant are usually seated beside the patient. Drawers containing their instruments and materials should be accessible with a minimum amount of movement. Thus, it is generally desirable to keep the cabinets containing these items as compact as possible.